


Short Drabbles from Tumblr

by othisredding



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othisredding/pseuds/othisredding
Summary: I asked folks to send prompts w/ a pairing + color/dialogue/situation. I'll post them here as I go. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts [here!](http://slowjamyoungjae.tumblr.com/ask). send any pairing + color/situation/bit of a dialogue and I'll write something between about 300-500ish words. I'll keep adding tags as I go.

"Take your shoes off first," Mark says just before Yugyeom is about to flop on the bed.

Yugyeom pulls a little bit of a pout just to be cute but kicks off his shoes before launching himself onto the mattress. He lands hard enough that Mark's slender body bounces twice, making Mark's hyena laugh bubble out of him.

"You're such a toddler," Mark says but he's smiling with his full teeth and opens up his arms to Yugyeom. Yugyeom crawls up into them and gingerly places his hand on Mark's chest, closing his eyes as Mark goes back to playing the game on his phone. This is what he likes about Mark. It's been a few days since they've seen each other - Mark working odd shifts at his job and Yugyeom busy with two exams back to back - but now that they're together it's back to Ultimate Chill Time™. Yugyeom can feel the stress of the end of the week melting away as Mark's chest rises and falls gently underneath his ear.

"How's work been?" Yugyeom asks.

"All good," Mark replies, ever the talker. Yugyeom doesn't mind much though. Most of the time it's Yugyeom rambling about funny shit Bambam said or some new dance video he wants to try and cover. Mark listens well and his replies are always to the point and whenever Yugyeom feels like he's being a little too talkative, Mark assures him that it's fine, he likes hearing about Yugyeom's life. Yugyeom would like to know a bit more about Mark, what he's thinking about and the things he worries about and things he dreams about...but there's plenty of time for that. Things are still new between them and he wants to be patient and gentle with Mark the same way Mark always is for him.

Yugyeom fiddles with his own phone for a little bit, checking the notifications he missed in the past hour. He orders them pizza with Mark's offered debit card. He studies the hairs on Mark's arm and resists kissing them...for now. Mark gets his attention back when he locks his own phone with a click and turns towards Yugyeom, propping his head up and pushing his bare feet against Yugyeom's electric blue sock covered ones.

"How are you? Are you doing okay?" he asks, flicking Yugyeom's hair playfully. Yugyeom looks at Mark's eyes and tries to concentrate on something other than how warm they are.

"I'm okay. I missed you, you weirdo." Yugyeom smacks Mark's hand away from his hair but just ends up squeezing his fingers between his. The doorbell rings - pizza's here.

"I'll get it," Mark says, launching himself over Yugyeom to land softly on the carpet. Before he heads toward the door though, he turns and leans over, kisses Yugyeom on his temple, just on the corner of his eye. "I missed you too, freak."


End file.
